Spongebob's Little Adventures!
by WTFunk
Summary: Shows what Spongebob does everyday. And for Spongebob, everyday is an adventure!
1. The Library, Part 1!

"Spongebob and The Library"

"Ah, the Local Bikini Bottom Library!" The French Narrator began "Home to tens of, um, tens of books. Today, a certain yellow sponge is going to get his library card!"

"I'm ready! I'm ready! Library card! Library card!"

Spongebob was particularly excited about this day. He wore some of the, to him, fanciest clothes that he had. He wore his very tight tuxedo from preschool, and he put on his best headgear. Headgear? Yes. A blue, yellow rimmed cap with a spinner on top. And of course, he brought Gary with him.

"Hold on!"

As Spongebob was about to enter the building, he heard someone shout. He turned around, and saw that it was a female guard. She was a fierce looking fish, with her muscles slightly pulsing against her uniform.

"I said, hold on!" she shouted.

Sponge walked towards her. "What's wrong, Ms. Guard Sir?" he naively asked.

"No pets are allowed in here" she paused, and took a look at Spongebob "little man."

"O-Oh! I'm s-sorry." he stammered.

He placed his pet snail on the desk of the guard. He was saddened. He had brought his camera with him, so that he could take his picture with Gary as soon as he got his library card.

"Well buddy, you be careful, ok?" he said, holding, or rather, squeezing Gary's shell.

"Meow!" Gary said, nuzzling against Spongebob. He wanted to tell Spongebob that he also be careful.

So, Spongebob finally went inside the library. He saw many fancy books, everywhere from the Atlas of the Earth, to the Yellow Blues book.

"Where are the books with Z?" he wondered.

He walked on, until he arrived at the reading area. He only saw three seats. Two of them looked hard and covered with splinters.

"Aww, I wouldn't wanna seat on those." he said nervously.

Then he looked at the other seat. It was basically the same as the other ones, except it had a comfortable-looking, pink cushion on it.

"Hey, that looks good!"

He sat on it. It was very comfortable. It even vibrated!

"O-O-Oh y-y-yeah!" he moaned.

But, it started to feel weird.

"Hm, why does it feel wet?"

It got worse. It started to violently shake, and it made scary noises.

"Aah!" he shrieked.

He got paranoid. He jumped off the seat. For some reason, he had his karate gear on.

"Ok, you pink...thing, show your true form or I'll, uh, slap you!" he "threatened".

The thing started to turn into scary shapes. It turned into a pink, ghoulish face.

"Hi Spongebob." It groaned.

"No, please don't eat me!" Spongebob screamed.

The pink face wobbled again, then it turned into its true form! It was...

It was...


	2. The Library, Part 2!

"Why would I eat my best friend?"

Spongebob opened his eyes. It was Patrick!

"Hey Patrick! I thought you were a monster!"

"Haha. Sorry Spongebob. I was reading some book, and then I fell asleep." Patrick explained.

He got the book, tucked in his belly, and showed it to Spongebob. It had a picture of a burger on it, with a heart.

"Dahahaha!" Spongebob laughed.

"And then, I had a weird dream about a yellow, walking Krabby Patty!"

"Ok, Patrick." Spongebob said. "Can you help me get a good book? I'm gonna get my Library Card today!"

"Sure thing, buddy!"

They looked for a book Spongebob could read. They looked at food, they looked at 3d modelling, everything! Then, they looked at the last section. Cartoons.

"Hey Spongebob! Here's one!" Patrick exclaimed.

Spongebob went to Patrick's location. He saw Patrick holding a yellow, hardcover book. It read "Bob and The Library".

"Hey, that kid looks just like you, Spongebob!" Patrick noticed.

"Weird. But cool!" Spongebob said. "Let's get that one, Patrick."

They went to the librarian. Spongebob asked for a library card. The librarian gave Spongebob a rectangular card and told Spongebob to fill it in.

"That night"

Spongebob was on his bed. He was holding the book he got from the Library. Gary was on the floor, happy to be with Spongebob again.

"Ok Gary, want a bed time story? Well, this book I got here will do just the thing."

He opened the book, and started to read."

"There was a boy named Bobby. He was excited. You wanna know why? Because, on that day, he was going to get his library card!"


End file.
